


color us beautiful

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: The world, for Ohno, has always been black and white until the evening he meets Aiba.





	color us beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fishing-mj 2018.
> 
> A colorblind soul-mate AU, a fantasy story with a touch of adult working slice of life. A simple first meeting ‘date’ and (Arashi+Kazapon) friendship story. 
> 
> I didn't think I would revisit a soulmate trope, even in a different approach, but I couldn't think of a better arrangement for these two cuteness and their friends. :D Also, thank you for my beta who helped shaped this into a better version.

Ohno frowns in deep confusion at the corner of a small alley intersection, shifting his shoulder bag. The sun will set soon and cool autumn afternoon breeze will begin to loom over the city. He was looking forward to taking a short walk in the afternoon—thinking that he’ll stop for a few drinks before going home—but now he is at the wrong alley.

Why is he at the wrong alley?

He takes a quick look at his surroundings as he tries to figure out where he missed his turn. It’s not an unfamiliar neighborhood. It’s only a few blocks from his gallery office, and it should be somewhere near Nino’s shop. He’s pretty sure he only missed his turn by a short walk, so Ohno makes a turn back. He just needs to walk back to where he begins, hopefully not as far as back to the intersection near the subway station. 

A few paces down the road, Ohno finally sighs in relief at the sight of a bookstore signboard at the end of the road. But in one head turn to the right later, bursts of waves explode just in front of a small shop across the small street.

Ohno comes into a sudden stop. Waves? Splashes of sensations emitting light? 

Colors? 

The world, for Ohno, has always been black and white, but now as soothing heat begins to bloom in his chest, these waves get brighter and brighter and brighter, and Ohno is stunned. 

These are colors?

The spectrum of vividness is centered on an unassuming shop. It’s a second-hand clothing shop with rows of, what Ohno sees as a collection of autumn coats in muted visual sensation—of soft blue? Or is it soft brown?—and of lines of comfortable long sleeved shirts in the same variety.

Ohno has heard stories of colors more than hundreds of times. He has seen the moment relived in television; he has heard his mother fondly recounting the exact moment she met her color-mate in her childhood. And he knows well what people do in this situation — they run forward to get to their color-mate and on television they hug passionately, in people’s stories they dramatically walk toward each other and end up holding hands. In his mother’s story she stayed frozen on the spot and had Ohno’s father come up to her in a dramatic stride.

He has never thought much about him seeing color. It never seems to be important but he now stands there with the inexplicable comforting warmth in his chest settling in as the burst of color keeps on blooming and twisting into brilliant colorful soft clouds in front of the shop.

And, in the midst of all the colors, a man stands.

A man with a soft smile in his face, his gaze fixated on Ohno as if Ohno is the only thing he sees in the world. To be fair, Ohno has nothing else in his mind, in his heart, in his sight, but the man and the cloud of colors surrounding him. 

The man’s smile widens for a reason unknown to Ohno and Ohno takes a step forward. He feels flutters in his stomach, goose bumps on the back of his neck, but he takes another step forward. 

And then another.

And when he stops, he is just two steps from the man, the beautiful tall man who is now right in front of Ohno with a wide smile and kind eyes.

“You have colors all around you,” Ohno ends up saying.

They are standing within arm’s reach, inside the bursts of colors, and the world is theirs for the moment. 

The man lets out soft gentle laughs, laughs that crinkle into lines around his eyes, and with a sweet voice he whispers, “You do, too.”

Ohno reaches to offer his hand to the man; a single thought passes through his mind, his body telling him what to do next. And the man’s hand accepts Ohno’s, closing their distance and letting the color cloud bursts ensconcing them.

He closes their distance completely, and with their hands joined between them, he stands on tiptoes and brushes his lips softly against the man’s right cheek. He hears the man gasping. He feels the man reciprocate, landing a soft kiss on Ohno’s cheek, and this time Ohno is gasping, breathing the vivid colors with contentment running through his body.

He finds the man smiling with tears in the corners of his beautiful eyes when the man leans back slightly. And there he is again with the sweet voice, “Hello. I’m Masaki.”

Ohno’s cheeks hurt from smiling, and everything is comfortingly bright, vivid, warm, and strangely soothing. He blinks and feels tears also streaming down his face. With a shaky voice, he hiccups the most coherent reply he can manage. “Hi.”

The man’s name is Masaki. Just as Ohno was about to say more than just a simple ‘Hi’, one of Masaki’s coworkers came out from the shop inquiring about the new shipment boxes, calling him Aiba-chan.

The man’s name is Aiba Masaki.

Masaki does have a sweet voice. Now that the shimmer of colorful clouds dimming into slightly paler hue, Ohno spends nearly five minutes being surprised and amused at Masaki’s light bickering with his coworker, who’s name appears to be Kazama, over the new shipment boxes. 

Masaki turns out not to mind much about the new shipment boxes. He dismisses his coworker, this Kazama, and gives a small smile to Ohno before disappearing into the shop. Ohno is left confounded for a short moment—where is Masaki going? Is he going to just leave Ohno in the front of the shop? What he is supposed to do? But Masaki shows up not more than a minute later, now wearing a light coat and carrying his backpack. He stops again in front of Ohno, bringing the warmth and colors back around them even if Ohno barely realizes it was gone when Masaki went inside, and smiles. “Shall we?

Ohno doesn’t even ask, doesn’t even think further than just answering with a quick nod. He once again offers his hand to Masaki and smiles widely when Masaki blushes and takes his hand. 

With hands entwined, they begin to walk.

 

*

 

Still with Masaki’s hand in his hold, Ohno enters Nino’s shop. The shop doorbell rings and prompts a chorus of welcome from behind the counter. 

Ohno is aware the scene he’s making; standing by the door waiting for Nino—who currently has his back turned, hunching among his waiters behind the counter—to turn to his direction. One of the waiters blinks at Ohno and taps Nino on the shoulder. 

It takes one look from Nino, surprise in his expression when he sees Ohno standing by the door before fleeting to see Masaki standing behind Ohno and that they both are holding hands. The next moment, Ohno can see understanding hits Nino and in one swift move Nino sets whatever he’s holding and walks around the counter to come over to the pair. 

“Oh-chan,” Nino greets him with a soft voice, eyes bright, smile wide. “You just got—“

Ohno only shakes his head. There are things more important than exchanging small talks with Nino, especially with Masaki’s presence warm behind him and his steady hand clutching Ohno’s. “I want the back table.”

Nino is silent for a moment, his gaze lowered to the joined hands. He looks past Ohno to meet Masaki’s gaze, offering a small smile, before grinning fully. Nino nods and takes a step back while bowing politely to let Ohno and Masaki through. “It’s yours for tonight. Please have a seat, I’ll be with you shortly to take your orders.”

Ohno gives Nino a nod of thanks and steps further into the shop, bringing Masaki with him. The back of the shop has only two tables, both vacant at the moment. It’s just a small shop, but the curve to the back area provides slightly more privacy compared to the tables in the counter area. Ohno often sits there for long periods of time, savoring the quiet of the place with the company of Nino’s good coffee, and he cannot think of a better place to be with Masaki right now. 

They need to let go of each other’s hands to settle in their seats, but in a budding synchronized understanding, Ohno doesn’t find himself minding at all. He slides into his seat, his usual, the one against the wall with half view of what’s happening in the front of the shop, and waits for Masaki to be seated in front of him. 

Masaki takes a little bit longer, setting aside his light coat and backpack, before he looks up with a smile—a shy smile, Ohno only notices now—and offers his hand back to Ohno above the table. Ohno takes the offered hand, and once again the color bursts appear around them, swirling madly at first before settling into pleasant waves around them. 

They stare at each other for a long moment before Masaki breaks the silence and says, “You’re Oh-chan.”

Ohno frowns in confusion. Well, he _is_ Oh-chan. “It’s Ohno Satoshi actually.”

“But that guy calls you Oh-chan,” Masaki says again, his other hand pointing to the direction of the counter. There s a shade of flush before Masaki says, “I like the sound of it.”

So, Masaki wants to call him Oh-chan? He has no problem with that, so Ohno only nods before he says, “You mean Nino?”

“Ah. And his name is Nino?” Masaki asks with a cute frown. “I feel like I’ve met him before. I just can’t place him. This shop is in the neighborhood but I’ve never been here.” 

“He has good coffee.”

“This shop smells amazing.”

Ohno is about to say something else, something that is forgotten immediately as Masaki aims a small smile to someone behind him. Ohno feels warmth coursing through him again—such a beautiful smile, strong face, kind eye—watching Masaki’s face bloom into happiness.

Nino stops next to Ohno’s side of the table. His posture is straight, as if he’s dealing with some important customer—something that doesn’t happen often, Ohno knows. 

Nino then surprises Ohno by bowing deeply, his voice serious when he speaks next. “Before anything else, congratulations on the blessed Color Enlight to the both of you.”

And then Nino straightens up and turns to Masaki. “If my memory serves me correctly, you are Kazama-kun’s partner, Aiba-chan? From the secondhand clothing shop on the next alley?”

“Yes, I am.” Masaki lights up at the recognition. “I was just thinking myself that you do look familiar. Have you been to our shop before?”

“Never to purchase anything, though. I just know Kazama-kun from the neighborhood festival committee.”

“Ah, then perhaps we’ve never really met. Nice to meet you. Nino, right?”

“Yes,” Nino says, bowing again theatrically, making Ohno want to jab his elbow at him. “At your service.”

Ohno growls.

Masaki chuckles at the sound, and his smile widens when he turns to see Ohno pursing his lips. His hand is squeezing comfortably in Ohno’s hold, giving circles of comforting and warm touches. Ohno feels lightheaded for a second, but he has a strong urge to assert his connection with Masaki in front of Nino.

“This guy is only nice now, you know. Wait till you know him a little bit longer,” Ohno says to Masaki, while aiming what he considered his deadliest stare at Nino. He lets out another growl. “And, are you going to stand here all day bothering us?”

Nino grins at that. “I have to take your order, you know? Even if I already know what you want,” he says playfully as he winks at Ohno’s direction. Nino’s voice turns softer when he turns to smile back at Masaki and says, “Today’s special is our blend of Vietnamese Iced Coffee. Or should you prefer something else, you’re welcome to pick something from our limited menu.”

“I’ll have the special then,” Masaki says, his hand tightening a bit to calm Ohno across the table—a sight Nino doesn’t miss. “Thank you.”

“Very well. Your coffee’s coming right up” Nino nods, still smiling. At least it’s not the fake smile Ohno has often seen him give, designed to impress customers. His smile looks genuine, and Ohno’s heart warms a bit since he knows that his friend appears to be genuinely happy for him. He just hopes that the price Nino will charge him later will not be too exorbitant. 

Ohno still wonders why the hell he just snarled at Nino—but he finds his answer in front of him. Now that Nino’s gone to do their order, Masaki is staring at him openly.

“Ah, sorry.” 

Masaki has a expressive set of eyes and Ohno is delighted at the sight of them widening in surprise before the corner of his eyes crinkled beautifully as a smile appears. “Why are you sorry?”

“I just—“ Ohno turns shy. “I just growled.”

“Not at me,” Masaki says without missing a beat, a bright smile now in his face. “And that’s what Color Enlight people do. All the time.”

Ohno blinks in confusion. He doesn’t actually have any knowledge of how this works, but he knows two things for sure. One, he really wants this connection to work, so he probably should be able to make Masaki like him. And second, he just has to say that, “You are gorgeous.”

Masaki chuckles, and it’s the cutest thing. Without missing a beat he says. “And you are cute,” Another chuckle. “You are so cute.”

“I’m also confused,” Ohno says, completely aware of the flush on his cheeks. “Or, to be honest, scared.”

Masaki tightens his hold in Ohno’s arm, reassuringly, comfortingly, as he asks softly. “Of what?”

“Of this, whatever this is.”

“This Color Enlight thing?”

“Yeah, and the fact that Nino’s wearing a pair of light blue pants.”

Masaki laughs, and the sound of it is so enchanting to Ohno. “I also don’t know what specifically needs to be done when people get their Color Enlight. I guess it all starts by talking to their color-mate.”

Ohno frowns. “I’m talking to you right now.” 

“Yes. And isn’t it great?”

“But I’m— You’re just—”Ohno has to sigh. He is truly blinded by how bright, how beautiful Masaki is in front of him, and how at everything suddenly beams in color. “And, I’m just—“

“Ohno-san,” Masaki says softly, his hold on Ohno’s hand steady, never wavered. “I understand.”

“Do you—?” Ohno really wants to know.

“Blinded by all these hues? By how cute and beautiful you are? How my heart raced since I held your hand? And that I can’t stop smiling? The answers to all that is yes. A very big yes!”

Ohno chuckles at the sure and enthusiastic tone, but the moment is once again interrupted by Nino himself—instead of the waiters—bringing them coffee. 

“Seriously, Nino!”

“Enjoy your coffee,” Nino says casually and Ohno tries to hold his irritation and further comment when Nino deliberately being slow at setting up their orders on the table. When Nino is satisfied with how everything is set on their table, he gives a small bow. “Dinner will be served in an hour or two.” 

“Dinner? You don’t do dinner.”

“Well, J does,” Nino answers swiftly, again winking at them both. 

Masaki lets out a small confused hum, while Ohno only rolls his eyes.

“Of course you had to tell them.” He aims his best annoyed glare at Nino, but even then he finds it hard to be mad. So, Nino most definitely has let Jun know about him, which means Sho will also coming over. And Ohno doesn’t want to think about it right now, he only purses his lips and swings a weak shoulder jab at Nino. 

“It’s a joyous news after all.” Nino smiles triumphantly, despite his grimace of pain from Ohno’s jab. “We’ll closing up soon, but don’t let that bother you. Enjoy your coffee and take your time. And don’t you worry, Aiba-kun. I invited Kazama-kun, too.”

Masaki gasps in surprise. “You did? To come here?”

“For a celebration night!” And with that last cheeky remark, Nino finally leaves them be and returns to the counter.

Masaki tugs his hold on Ohno’s hand softly. “Celebration night? I thought I heard him say they’re closing up soon?”

“He meant closing for other costumers. The shop closes at 6 usually, but today we can take our time here.” Ohno says before he flinches as the meaning of his own words hit him. “He even invited my friends here.”

“What’s that about? Do you think he really invited Kazama here?”

“I think he did,” Ohno replies, despite being a bit unsure himself. He turns to see Nino across the shop, at the counter with his waiters, and tries to imagine the possibility. “I really think he did.”

Silence falls between them. They have the back corner of the shop for themselves. Sounds come from the counter of the shop where Nino is working on closing the shop swiftly with his waiters with few lights already out.

Ohno turns to face Masaki. He looks down to their connected hands above the table, and realizes that there’s no more distraction—for the time being. He can now give his undivided attention to the person in front of him, to the beautiful person in front of him.

And as if sensing that Ohno staring at him, Masaki turns and meets Ohno’s gaze. Masaki smiles, again, and Ohno is beginning to love that colorful smile and the way Masaki looks at him, gentle and warm. 

Ohno says the first thing that comes into mind. “My friend is weird.”

Masaki laughs at Ohno’s half-hearted complaint. “He’s also very nice.”

“My other friends are equally weird. You’ll see,” Ohno says with a chuckle.

He’s grateful that Masaki just takes this new things with a stride, definitely even more graceful that what he’s been doing so far; and to think that they are now connected by color.

Masaki gives him a firm squeeze on their hold before begins to shift his coffee order closer. 

Ohno was watching the slow movement when he realizes that Masaki has to deal awkwardly with his coffee using his left hand. “Ah, do you need—“ Your right hand, Ohno wants to say, but he only nods toward their joined hands.

“It’s okay. I’ll do this slowly.” Masaki shakes his head, his voice sound sure and light. 

So Ohno silently watches Masaki, knowing that he needs the extra concentration now. And only when he is sure that Masaki has set aside the steel filter and stirred his coffee, Ohno reaches out to his and takes a sip.

“Oh, it’s good,” Masaki says brightly his first sip. “I can get used to this. I might consider stopping by often, since it’s very close to my shop. It’s nice here.”

Ohno unconsciously growls again, and this time Masaki lets out loud laugh.

“I’m— I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

Masaki is still chuckling. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I must say I kinda like it.”

“You do?”

Taking a sip of his coffee, Masaki nods and hums. “My mother still snarls a lot when some random ladies try to talk with my father. That’s just how Color Enlight couple are territorial.”

“I am territorial?”

“You sure are.” Masaki simply says. “And this is very new, so I think it’s completely acceptable.”

Relief washes over him comfortably and Ohno’s gaze returns to their hands on the table. “I really don’t know how to do this.”

“Neither do I,” Masaki softly assures him. And what Masaki says next truly smother all the doubts that have been lingering in Ohno’s mind. “We’ll figure things out together.”

Ohno nods, this time with an easy smile, as unexplainable happiness and bursts of color waved through him. 

They stay in beats of comfortable silence, as Masaki takes more sips of his coffee and Ohno is just content in watching the colors swirls around Masaki. Ohno then remembers that he probably just snatched Masaki out from his work at the shop without asking permission. 

“Ah,” he begins. 

Masaki looks up from his coffee. “Yes?”

“I didn’t— I mean, I took you away from work and caused trouble, didn’t I?”

“My shift is almost over, and we run the shop together, so I am actually the half-owner of the place. It’s totally fine.”

“How do you end up working in a clothes shop? I mean, don’t you need to be not colorblind for that?”

“Well, that’s why I have a partner actually.”

Ohno nods but he still frowns.

“Kazama and his wife got Color Enlightened a long time ago, so he’s perfectly fine with seeing colors. That’s why he’s doing most of the color inventory. But he doesn’t have the snappy taste. That’s where I come in.”

Ohno then just realizes that Masaki was wearing what looked to be a fashionable sweater. “Ah, that is a snappy taste, I’m sure.”

“You don’t care about clothes,” Masaki says with a chuckle. “That’s more than obvious. But you have the calm somber taste, that you picked light colors—I know it’s white, your shirt—against dark old sweater.”

“I truly don’t have any interest in clothes.” Ohno looks down to find that his flannel shirt has a chipped button.

“But you wear the ones you have fondly.” 

“That’s because it’s practical, and they are comfortable.”

“Which is saying a lot. You like comfortable clothes, which means comfort, and not flashy style, is the thing you seek in life. You also keep on wearing old clothes, the ones that have been with you for a long while, which means you are loyal to your possessions.” Masaki’s smile blooms beautifully at that. “Which is saying a lot, and gives me ease instantly.”

Ohno blinks, letting his mind digest what Masaki has just said. “So you just decided that I give you ease just because I’m dressed… like this?”

Masaki nods in confirmation. “And also because you hold my hands gently, and that you’re warm.”

“I don't—“

“Oh-chan,” Masaki says and smiles as he sees a flicker of surprise that comes across Ohno’s face at the mention of his nickname. Masaki corrects himself. “Ohno-san. Your colors are soothing and bright. I’d go anywhere with you.”

Ohno smiles shyly. “You made sound like I was something—“

“Special?”

Ohno was about to say beautiful, but _special_ has a better ring and makes him feel, well, special.

“Because you are,” Masaki continues, answering his own question. “You are, Oh-chan. We are special.”

Ohno doesn’t even have the words he wants to use to reply, so he settles for a sure nod. He feels it in his mind, through his body, that they are special. Masaki saying it out loud for them both is the reassurance he needs. He probably will need to hear it often, at least now in the beginning, but he can already tell that Masaki will be there to say it loud for the both of them, and that counts a good start.

The shop doorbell rings again, and when Ohno turns to the direction of the counter he sees that the main lights of the shop have been turned off. Only the counter area is lit now, and it’s only Nino behind the counter waving his welcome to a party entering the shop. There are two people: one is Jun, who stops across of Nino, heaving two large bags on the other side of the counter, before he turns and sends a smirk at Ohno; the other is a familiar face—ah, it’s Kazama from Masaki’s shop. “That’s your shop partner, right?”

Masaki’s grip tightens as the colors around him explode with excitement. “Ah, Nino really called him over.”

They both watch the three men by the counter exchange handshakes and pleasantries. Jun then only sends another short glance over Ohno and Masaki’s table before heading to the shop kitchen. Kazama, after getting a shoulder pat from Nino, then walks toward their table. 

“Aiba-chan, I was a bit worried,” Kazama says when he arrives at the table. “Nino called me, and here I am.”

“I told you I’ll deal with the shipment tomorrow,” Masaki says with a huff. “I hope that’s not the reason you’re coming over.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about, but you already know that,” Kazama then says, turning to point at a bottle at the end of the shop counter. “I brought wine, as an Enlight present from me. Congratulations on the blessed Color Enlight to the both of you.” Kazama then bows deeply toward them for a few long seconds.

Ohno is perplexed. He is thankful but he also doesn’t know what to do. This must be what Masaki feel when Nino bowed at them before.

Masaki lets out a cute chuckle. “Congratulations accepted. Now go away.”

Kazama squints at Masaki—playfully, Ohno can tell. The dynamic of these two is apparent and clear, of them being close friends who are keen in looking after each other, of them being able to tease each other. Perhaps it’s not entirely different with his own friends, Ohno decides. And he makes a mental note to talk about Masaki later with Kazama. 

“Thank you very much, and it’s very nice to meet you,” Ohno mumbles as he extends his right hand for a handshake. 

Kazama reaches forward to receive the offer and Ohno has only been telling the man his name and gripped Kazama’s hand for a split second, before Masaki growls, loudly.

It startles Ohno a bit. So this is how it felt, Ohno muses as understanding dawns on him. So being territorial works both ways, and he can see colors bursts in swirls around Masaki as the man snarls again at Kazama.

Kazama only laughs in response, letting go of Ohno’s hand and taking a step back with his hands in a gesture of surrender. 

Ohno is once again reassured that this is quite common around Color Enlightened couples—he is the one who probably needs to get used to this; not that he minds, seeing color exploding around Masaki is a truly wonderful sight, and also Ohno finds himself liking this territorial thing between them. 

“Just so you know, Nino actually invited me to stay for dinner,” Kazama says, before quickly adding, “And before you growl at me again, let me just say that I’ll be over there, at a safe distance, and nothing will bother you for the rest of the night.”

Ohno has to snort at that, because he knows that Jun will probably bother them later, and also there’s Nino who loves to be unpredictable. 

Masaki apparently doesn’t believe his friend either. “You’ll be back to check up on us again, pretending that you need to bring us that wine or something.”

“Yeah, or something,” Kazama grins widely as he answers. “It was nice to meet you too, Ohno-san. Please keep this silly friend of mine in your favor.”

Masaki is waving his hand dismissively as Kazama makes his retreat back to the counter area. “I knew he was going to tease me, but I didn’t expect it to be this soon.”

Ohno says softly. “He’s a nice guy.”

“Well, he is,” Masaki says as he turns to meet Ohno’s gaze again, “But that didn’t stop me from wanting to kick him because he’s staring at you longer than he’s supposed to be.”

Ohno smiles at Masaki. “I think I’m beginning to understand how this works. You have the most beautiful colors when you growl.”

Masaki only returns the knowing smile. “See? That’s just how it is. There’s nothing to be sorry for. It also will be like this for a while before our colors fully settle in.”

“I see.” Ohno nods. “I think I like it.”

This time Masaki beams and gives Ohno a thank-you squeeze around their joined hands. 

Ohno is half smiling when he recognizes a familiar scent wafting in the air. “Oh my, he wasn’t joking.”

“What is it?”

“My manager, the guy who walked in with Kazama-kun just now. That guy really goes into the kitchen and probably take over Nino’s stove.”

“The one who only spared us a glance before going to the back of the shop?”

“That’s him going to the kitchen, and if this scent is what I think this is, that means we are going to have an excellent dinner.”

“But you said he’s your manager?” Masaki has this cute frown he has on his face, one that Ohno is beginning to see a sign of confusion. “I haven’t asked what do you do now that I think of it.”

“I sculpt. And sometimes draw. Monochrome with pencils.”

“Oh, you’re an artist,” Masaki says brightly before looking dreamy and smiles wider. “I actually snagged an artist.”

Ohno blushes. “It’s just shapes and forms. Weird ones, mostly.”

“I bet they’re cute.” Something seems to cross Masaki’s mind and he asks again, in an enthusiastic tone. “Are you famous or something?”

“I’m definitely not,” Ohno says with a shake of hand. He’s not famous. He doesn’t feel famous, even if Jun has told him that his exhibition is one of the most awaited in Japan. He doesn’t feel famous at all. “And I can show you some of my work later.“

“I’d love that.”

Ohno beams at Masaki’s sincerity. “My manager is the one who has to deal with my mood most often. He’s a very kind person, but he has what it takes to deal with me who sometimes slacks off his deadline.”

“Which is?”

“Sternness.”

Masaki laughs. “He can’t be that bad. And _you_ can’t be that bad. You’re exaggerating!”

“I’m not! He’s very annoying, especially around deadlines.” Ohno says with petulant tone. “Which reminds me, that I do have a deadline. Or two, I have to ask him later just to be sure.”

“You can’t be that bad, really,” Masaki says with a chuckle. “What deadline, by the way?”

“A commission or something, but I’m not thinking about that right now. It’s not the time to think about work.” Especially with you here with me, Ohno wants to add. He just grins at Aiba in hope for the man to understand.

“I see.”

They turn at a slight commotion coming from the counter area. Nino is applauding Jun who’s just walking out from the kitchen with two plates ready in his hand. Nino gives the man a breadbasket and throws him a salute. With perfect confident strides, Jun walks toward Ohno and Masaki’s table.

Masaki shifts a bit closer to Ohno and whispers curiously: “Is he also a chef or something?”

Ohno rolls his eyes as he chuckles. “No.”

Jun arrives at the table, gives a short polite nod, and swiftly arranges the plates at the table as Masaki and Ohno watches in silence. 

Ohno has to keep his smile—it’s not often Jun gets this serious. They’ve been acquaintances for a long while. Although at the beginning Jun was very polite, throughout the years and projects, he and Jun have developed a much looser dynamic, with Jun often scolding Ohno for his work pace and Ohno being stubborn in purpose just to irritate Jun.

“I present you both my specialty, Spaghetti Bolognese with Ohno-san’s beloved meat sauce.”

Ohno can hear Masaki gasping in awe at the dish but the only response Ohno gives Jun is a frown and, “You’re wearing a pink shirt. And a black apron.”

Jun laughs, his eyes warm in delight. “Why yes, I am. It had been a while since I wanted to wear this. You don’t usually care because well, and today is— Ah, that’s not important right now.”

Jun then turns to Masaki, and bows deeply. “Allow me to congratulate both of you for the blessed Color Enlight.” He straightens up, his hand gesturing to the two plates he just set. “This dish is this man’s favorite. He’s naturally stubborn and difficult, but he is a truly good person. I hope you’ll keep him in your favor. And for both of you to enjoy my humble Enlight present.”

“You don’t have to say I’m difficult,” Ohno grumbles softly. 

Masaki on the other hand is truly amused by the introduction. He rises from his seat and bows back to Jun. “Please keep me in your favor as well. I’m Aiba Masaki. You’d be J-san, right?”

Jun chuckles and rolls his eyes. “That’s what Nino told you I suppose. It’s Matsumoto Jun. Everyone here calls me Matsujun. Except for Nino who has no shame in attaching weird nicknames.”

“Nice to meet you, Matsujun.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Jun says. And with one last short bow, he takes a step back before meeting Ohno’s eyes, his expression turns into a light scowl. “Don’t think that I’ve forgotten about the deadline, Ohno-san. I am just giving you a reprieve right now. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

Ohno growls at him. This time he really means it. “Go away.”

“Enjoy your dinner,” Jun says before turning and leaves them with their dinner.

Ohno turns and finds Masaki leaning toward the plate, sniffing the dish with excitement. “Smells and looks so good.”

He waits for Masaki to take the first bite. He doesn’t even realize that it’s past dinnertime until the plate is served. Now, with Ohno’s favorite crispy bread from Nino’s coffee shop and Jun’s special dish, he is very grateful.

“Ah. This _is_ good.” Masaki licks his lips as he finishes taking a huge first bite. “Super good!”

Ohno unconsciously licks his own lips as he sees Masaki’s lips marred with sauce. He lets out a chuckle for Masaki is trying to take another bite just before he’s done with his first. Ohno slides forward the breadbasket for Masaki. “The bread is also good. Take your time.”

Masaki grins as he nods. “Thank you. You should partake too, really this is seriously good.”

Ohno nods back, and has just realized that they are no longer holding hand. However, the loss he had feared to experience during the first hour of their meeting doesn’t come. Instead, the longer the time he spends with Masaki, the more comfortably the color bursts linger around them. 

Ohno picks up his fork and begins to partake at a much slower pace. Jun’s meat sauce is—as Masaki has praised—delicious but he is also content with watching Masaki in front of him. He notices the small rainbow pattern splashing on Masaki’s black sweater. He sees the streaks of blond on Masaki’s hair accentuating his strong facial features.

And Masaki notices, as he looks up from his plate to meet Ohno’s stare with a question. His hand reaches open on the table, offering a comfort Ohno doesn’t know he needs. “What is it, Ohno-san?”

“I’m just—“ Ohno says, taking Masaki’s offer and clasping their hand together again. A soft color burst swirls around them and settles. “I like this.”

“I like this, too.” Masaki smiles brightly, easily, and Ohno feels warm with the easy acceptance and the openness. He knows that Masaki understands it’s not about the space they share, it’s not about the amazing food, but it’s about them.

They keep their hands joined as they finish dinner—only to be interrupted briefly by Nino quickly and efficiently bringing the wine glasses for them. Nino doesn’t make any other comment, but simply lets them be in their corner. They stay close throughout dinner in the newfound familiarity, with the muted sounds of Nino and Jun talking with Kazama in the counter area.

This goes on until the doorbell rings once again, quickly followed by a rather loud commotion from the counter area. 

Ohno sighs audibly and pouts deeper when he hears another familiar voice excitedly asking ‘Where is he, where are they— Aw, Nino, you don’t have to punch me. It smells so good in here, Matsujun. Why you all are having dinner before me? Late you say? Such a short notice and I had to line up at this hour, but look what I’ve brought!’ 

Masaki gives a soft tug at their joined hand. “Another friend of yours?”

“Yeah. My neighbor. Should’ve known Nino didn’t miss anything and called up everyone.” 

Masaki chuckles at Ohno’s unenthusiastic tone, and Ohno returns the kind gesture by giving Masaki’s hand a warm squeeze.

Together they watch Nino softly nudges Sho as he tries to balance two small plates in his hands. The man then walks slowly, carefully toward them. 

“Of course Nino told you,” Ohno says to greet Sho. 

Sho looks a bit embarrassed, but he offers a weak smile and sets the plates in front of them, presenting a slice of perfectly cut cheesecake and some fresh large strawberries on each. “Well, yes. I truly apologize for being late into the party, but I brought our favorite limited edition cheesecake as presents.”

Sho shifts in his foot before he takes a step back and bows at them. “Allow me to congratulate both of you for the blessed Color Enlight. Satoshi-kun and Aiba-san, all the happiness.”

Ohno finds it very hard to not smile over Sho’s kind gesture. Like Jun, he must come straight from his office, and now he’s here with cheesecake after lining up for a full hour only to secure some slices for them. 

Masaki looks up and smiles at Sho. “I love sweets.”

“You do? Then you are more than welcome to join our club, Aiba-san.” Sho’s eyes are sparkling with interest as he turns and smiles at Ohno. “Satoshi-kun, you simply must invite him!” 

Ohno rolls his eyes. “Really?”

Masaki on the other hand is curious. He turns to Ohno and asks. “Club?”

Ohno only shakes his head. “It’s just a silly name Sho-kun dub our weekly Saturday lunch, one that usually ends with us sharing dessert.” 

“Oh.”

“It’s definitely not silly,” Sho says with a huff. “It’s delicious. We had the best dessert, had some rare cake delivered and mixed some cocktails. It’s fun! I call it the sweets club!”

Ohno knows what he needs to do now, and he growls at the man. “Sho-kun, go away.”

Sho laughs, completely unfazed by the rude words. “I’m going, don’t you worry. Let me first take those dishes and refill your wine though. Nino’s order.”

Ohno lets Aiba exchanges few more words with Sho about the sweets club. It takes two more growls for Sho to work quickly around them before leaving them alone again. The cheesecake is excellent, and a perfect treat to end their night. 

After the first satisfying bite, Ohno says, “So, all my friends are weird. I’m so sorry. Do you want me to ditch all of them? Because I probably would.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Masaki chuckles in amusement. “You are so cute. Your friends are cute too.”

Ohno frowns at the latter half of the sentence. “You think they’re cute?”

Masaki is laughing now. “Yes. On last minute notice they all showed up here, bringing us presents and congratulating us. In a way, they are celebrating with us, you know. I’m so grateful.”

Ohno fully pouts now, because regardless of the truth, Masaki just said he still finds Ohno’s friends cute; honestly, that’s one thing he could do without.

“But you are cuter,” Masaki adds with a shy smile. His hand reaches out to caress Ohno’s cheek. “You’re the cutest. The very cutest.”

Ohno feels Masaki wiping a lone tear he doesn’t realize had fallen. An easy smile blooms in his face, mirroring exactly Masaki’s expression in front of him. The color bursts have completely settled around them, shades of streaks, and Ohno feels like he’s about bursting with happiness, with gratitude, with newfound comforting warmth.

Hours have passed as the doorbell rings behind them. They step out of the shop and Ohno welcomes the night’s breeze hitting his face. In his hold, Masaki’s hand is warm, and they stand together outside the front of Nino’s shop. 

He tries very hard to ignore the noise inside the shop, knowing that it is the fuss of his nosy friends and Kazama. Most probably they are huddled around the shop window, trying to catch a good look of him and Masaki. 

He considers turning around and gives them a good scold but instead he asks Masaki. “Can I walk you home?”

Masaki nudges him in the shoulder, smiling. “Of course. I was just about to offer you the same.”

Ohno realizes that they could have done more but he also wants to try his best and takes their time, savoring the newness and surprise. He is still unsure but now he knows Masaki is equally unsure and they will be in this together, and that’s good enough for a start. 

 

*

 

The next afternoon, Ohno stops at the intersection near Masaki’s shop. He smiles as the cool autumn afternoon breeze brings back memories of yesterday’s experience. 

This time Aiba is already waiting for him in front of the shop and the moment their eyes meet, bursts of color explode around them. It is significantly dimmer than yesterday, but it is much more familiar now, still very new but beginning to settle in nicely.

Aiba waves with a warm smile as he waits for Ohno to take the last steps toward the shop. And they still have long way to go, with the colors, with each other, but with one step forward, together, they will go. 

With heart and mind entwined, they will begin to walk further.


End file.
